


Fantasy

by MadamRose (GypsyNoona)



Series: Fantasia [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Analingus, Angry Kihyun, Blow Job, Brief mention of Baekhyun from Exo, Budding Romance, Crush, Fingering, Fluff, Foul Language, Gay Sex, Jimin and Wonho are angels who do dirty deeds, M/M, Porn, Prepping, Slight scolding, Smut, Tired BTS, mutual feelings, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyNoona/pseuds/MadamRose
Summary: Can you imagine what would happen if one of your fantasies came true? Jimin can.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Park Jimin (BTS)
Series: Fantasia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843513
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Fantasy

Jeongguk: Hyung, quit! The cameras are rolling!

The maknae hisses in Jimin's ear. To which, Jimin only rolls his eyes. He is so tired of these fucking cameras! Taking a very deep and calming breath, he reminds himself that he endures it for Army. That thought alone gives him the strength to smile as though he didn't just get scolded for flirting with Wonho from Monsta X. Of course his smile could also be partially due to the fact that Wonho flirted back. Jimin feels down right giddy as they finish out the show. Ever so often he even chances a peek in said muscle man's direction, and nearly fanboys when he discovers that Wonho is in fact watching him as well. Jimin giggles and looks back at the stage running a hand through his fluffy hair while wetting his plump lips nervously. What he wouldn't give to be fucked senseless against a wall by that sexy overgrown bunny. Unfortunately, once the show is over and everyone is leaving, Jimin loses sight of his crush. While he is still looking among the crowd, Taehyung approaches.

Taehyung: You thirsty Hyung?

Jimin: Not particularly, why?

Taehyung just wiggles his eyebrows and chuckles. Jimin face palms when he figures out what Taehyung is implying.

Jimin: Oh shut it! Or do I need to remind you of your little obsession with a certain Exo member?

Taehyung: Hey! Leave Baekhyun out of this! He never did anything to you!

Jimin: That's what I thought.

Jimin smirks as he sashays away from Taehyung.

Taehyung: Hey, where are you going!? (He calls out over the noise of the other idols)

Jimin: Bathroom! (He responds without looking back)

Jimin is rather pleased with himself as he treks onward. Along the way, he bows to the other idols and executives as he passes them. He manages to make his way out of the most crowded section of the building, and turns down a rather deserted corridor in search of a restroom. He begins humming one of his favorite BigBang songs as he continues his search. Suddenly, his eyes widen as arms grab him from behind covering his mouth with their giant hand. He is dragged into a dark closet of some sort even as he struggles against his captor.

Wonho: Shh. Shh. It's me, Wonho.

Immediately Jimin's body goes lax, and Wonho giggles as he releases the smaller man. Jimin spins around and fake punches Wonho's chest over and over again making the fellow idol chuckle again.

Jimin: Are you insane!? I thought you were a crazy Sasaeng! I think I just saw my whole life flash before my eyes!

Wonho gently takes hold of Jimin's small waist causing the shorter man's breath to hitch. A tiny gasp escapes his lips at the sudden skinship.

Wonho: Tell me, did you see me in any of those flashes?

Jimin: I....uh....I....

Wonho licks his lips as he studies Jimin's beautiful face by the light streaming in through the rather large cracks in the door frame. Jimin is one of the most gorgeous men he has ever met. Wonho steps closer to him, and Jimin steps back bumping into the edge of an empty low bearing shelf. He has fantasized about him and Wonho in various similar situations, but they have always been just that....fantasies. This is too real, and he doesn't quite know what to do with himself.

Wonho: (Moves a strand of Jimin's hair out of his face) You are absolutely breathtaking, you know that?

The intense way that Wonho is staring him down with hooded eyes as though he is a hungry predator about to descend upon an easy prey, has Jimin gaining a little more confidence. It seems the Jimin effect is in full swing.

Jimin: Why don't you kiss me and find out?

Wonho needs no further invitation as he leans into Jimin crashing their mouths together. The mingling of their tender fleshy lips is scorching, and only adds to the flames of desire burning within each of them. Tongue massaging against tongue, teeth clanking against teeth, and oceans of saliva swirling around in a hurricane of lust have both men rock hard within minutes. As Wonho's hands cradle Jimin's face, Jimin's explore Wonho's torso beneath his shirt. The peeks and valleys of Wonho's well developed abs make Jimin moan into the kiss. Wonho pulls back to take a breath, before trailing wet open mouth kisses along Jimin's jawline and down his smooth flawless neck. Wonho's lips come to a rest where Jimin's neck meets his shoulder which elicits a gasp from poor boy. Smirking Wonho begins to lap and suck at the sweet spot. Jimin's hands go down to Wonho's belt and quickly remove it from the waist band of his trousers. The tiny metal pieces clink together as they thud against the tile floor. It is Wonho's turn to gasp when Jimin's tiny hands slip into his pants and begin to palm his erection through his underwear.

Wonho: Fuck, Jimin, that feels so good.

Jimin: I haven't even gotten started yet.

Jimin slides to his knees in front of his crush, and pulls the man's pants and underwear down to the middle of his muscular thighs. Wonho's massive dick springs out slapping Jimin in the face.

Jimin: Fuck that's hot.... (He breathes as he firmly grasps the base and licks a stripe up the underside along the big vein.)

Wonho's hand clutches at the edges of one of the higher shelves for support as Jimin's pillowy lips wrap around the head of his penis. Jimin's sinful tongue swirls around the tip as if it were a sticky sweet lollipop. The smaller man then begins to suck at the beads of precum dribbling out of the slit, even going so far as to dipping the point of his tongue into the minuscule opening. Wonho groans and instinctively grabs a hand full of Jimin's hair.

Wonho: I want to fuck your face so bad.....

Jimin: (Pulls off long enough to respond) Then do it.

Wonho slams his dick into Jimin's throat in one go, and nearly cums at the other's lack of gag reflex. Jimin digs his nails into the backs of Wonho's thighs as he takes thrust after thrust to the back of his throat. Jimin loves being used as nothing more than a means to an end, but Wonho has different plans. When he feels himself getting close, Wonho pulls Jimin off of his cock. Jimin whines a little at the loss of contact.

Wonho: Sorry baby, but I really want to fuck that tight little ass of yours. Want to stick my big fat cock inside of you and split you open.

Jimin: Please.... (He sounds like a bitch in heat and Wonho loves it.)

Wonho pulls him to his feet and spins him around. In one efficient movement, Jimin is depantsed and his luscious ass is on full display. Wonho takes his cheeks in his hands and kneads it with his harsh fingers. He gives each cheek a heavy slap watching them bounce upon impact. His dick twitches and Jimin whimpers with need. Wonho then uses his hands to spread Jimin's cheeks, and lowers himself until his face is nestled between them. Jimin cries out as Wonho traces the rim of Jimin's hole with his tongue before flattening it against the opening and lapping hungrily. He mouths at the entrance for a few moments, before truly sucking at the sensitive flesh. Jimin's hips buck as he nearly loses control of himself. Wonho slaps Jimin's hand away from his own dick at the same time as he plunges his tongue inside of Jimin. Jimin falls forward, but Wonho holds on to him. As Wonho tongue fucks Jimin's ass, Jimin lets out little sobs and yelps of ecstasy. Wonho then begins to prep Jimin by adding his fingers in along side his tongue one at a time. When Wonho is sure that Jimin is properly lubricated and stretched out enough to accommodate his girth, he stands back to his feet. Jimin holds on to the shelf in front of him as he tries to catch his breath. Wonho strokes himself a couple of time before spitting a huge wad of saliva onto his dick. He pumps himself again to coat his length. He then surprises Jimin by pushing him up onto his knees on the low bearing shelf that juts out more like a table than anything else. It sits at just the right height to comfortably assist them in their indecent act of passion. Jimin pokes his ass out as Wonho lines himself up against his fluttering hole. With a slow and deliberate slide, he inches his tip past the tight ring of puckered muscle. Both men grunt at the sensation. Little by little Jimin's ass devours Wonho's cock until he bottoms out completely. Pausing so that Jimin can adjust, Wonho leans forward placing his mouth next to Jimin's ear.

Wonho: You smell so pretty, I could eat you up.

With that being said, he runs his tongue up the side of Jimin's neck and then nibbles on Jimin's earlobe. Jimin's own dick is dripping precum all over the shelf as he mewls leaning his head back against Wonho's shoulder.

Jimin: You are so fucking hot Wonho, please fuck me until I'm left drooling on the floor like the dumb little cockslut I am....

Wonho: Oh fuck!

With that Wonho cannot hold back any longer, he pounds into Jimin with an aggression he didn't know he was capable of. Ever time he drills into Jimin, the poor boy is slammed against the wall of shelves in front of him. He doesn't mind though. The bruises that are sure to blossom come morning will just remind him that this really happened and it wasn't just another fantasy. Wonho on the other hand doesn't want to hurt him, so instead he cups the front of Jimin's throat and pins him back against his chest. He uses the thumb of said hand to tilt Jimin's face toward his, and captures him in another heated kiss. Drool does in fact begin to leak from the corners of Jimin's mouth as his mind checks out while his body is racked with wave after wave of pleasure. Wonho shifts slightly and Jimin screams when his prostate is assaulted with the new angle. Wonho hones in on the spot as if it were the center of a bullseye. Jimin cums untouched shrieking Wonho's name over and over. When he is fully spent he falls limp against Wonho's chest. Wonho continues to fuck into the boy, supporting him in a bear hug around his waist with his strong arms. Jimin's own softening penis bobs up and down with each move of the other's hips. Eventually, Wonho stalls out filling Jimin so full of his warm cum that it begins seeping out around Wonho's dick. Wonho is so lost in how good it feels that he fucks the cum right back into him just so he can hear that kinky squelching noise it makes.

Jimin: Please....Wonho....

Brought back to his senses, Wonho finally pulls out holding Jimin in a sweaty embrace. He leaves gentle little kisses along Jimin's shoulder, until Jimin turns around to face him. Jimin smiles even as his chest continues to heave for oxygen, and then he kisses Wonho on the lips. It is not like the ones before, it is sweet and full of gratitude. It takes Wonho by surprise. Jimin pulls away.

Jimin: You were so perfect. Better than anything I could have ever imagined. Thank you.

Wonho: You are something else, you know that?

Jimin: (Giggles) We should probably get dressed. I am sure everyone is looking for us by now.

Wonho: I guess you are right. 

He can't help but kiss Jimin again. Wonho thinks he could spend the rest of life just kissing Jimin forever and ever. As they both dress, Jimin bites his lip. He really wants to ask Wonho if he might want to meet up again some time, but he is too scared of being rejected. Wonho, on the other hand, can't stop thinking about how to get Jimin to agree to see him again. So, he takes a chance.

Wonho: Hey, Jimin?

Jimin: Yeah babe....I mean.....sorry....I.....(His face flames in embarrassment)

Wonho: (Giggles at the ethereal beauty before him) Would you, maybe, want to go out on date sometime?

Jimin: Yes! (He says way too quickly) I mean, sure. I would love to.

They both smile at one another, and Wonho leans in to give him another kiss. This one is longer and more thoughtful, and Jimin thinks he may swoon before it's over. When they hear Kihyun angrily shouting for Wonho in the distance, they break apart.

Wonho: I will go first, but I will call you?

Jimin: Yeah, give me your phone.

Wonho obliges and Jimin enters his contact information. When he hands it back to Wonho, Wonho steals one last kiss. Jimin thinks he might be in love as he watches Wonho slip out of the closet stealthily. He touches his fingers to his lips as he relives what they just did in his head. He fanboys again, before stepping out of the closet. When he makes it outside the building, he finds his members looking less than thrilled. 

Yoongi: It's about time.

Jimin goes to say something, but Yoongi holds up his palm.

Yoongi: Nobody cares. We are tired and ready to go home. Get in the car.

Jimin does as he is commanded, and Taehyung slips in beside him.

Taehyung: (Whispers) So, who did you get lucky with?

Jimin: Wouldn't you like to know?

Taehyung just gives him a wink and a click of his tongue, before letting him rest his tired head on his shoulder. Jimin is thankful for his soulmate, and he will tell him. Just not right now. Right now he just wants to keep Wonho all to himself. Before he knows it, he is drifting off to sleep on his best friend's shoulder. It has been a long but exhilarating day.


End file.
